


Fire and Blood

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elladan Romance Fanfic, Elrohir Romance Fanfic, F/M, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir meet the same woman one day in the forest near Rivendell. Who is elven enough for this woman? And what secrets does she hold that they do not know about her?My take on the Elladan and Elrohir romance cliché.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

The forest had an air of pleasantness mixed with the usual animal calls. A doe moved about the land. At last, she had found water, the perfect cool, clear source to slack her thirst. Quietly, she moved down for a sip. A twig snapped. Who was coming… who…

An arrow twanged towards the doe, smacking it in the chest. The doe collapsed into the water, taking one last breath…

The elf who shot at the doe had dark hair, was draped in a silver cloak, and moved his bow to a relaxed position. He was grateful. He found another doe for a meal. He wasn’t alone. He looked back at his twin brother, also with dark hair and wearing archer’s garb as he. They were brothers, the sons of Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir. And this was their chance for another meal.

“We should move,” Elrohir told his brother. “This forest could be reeking with danger.”

“I’ll fetch the deer,” Elladan said, pulling the doe out of the water. “Now you—”

SNAP! Elrohir brandished his knife, his body in full alert. “What was that?” He asked his brother. “What?” His words stilled as a woman entered the area. Her red hair was caught in branches and bramble. Elrohir knew at once this was a woman, part of the Race of Men. He knew this given her clothes. They came from Bree-land. She must have come from Bree. “Who are you?”

“Elrohir, it’s fine,” Elladan said, facing the woman. “Who are you? We won’t hurt you. Are you lost?”

“No, I’m fine.” The woman spoke up. “I came from Bree, but now I’ve took too many wrong turns from my camp. My sister must be so worried about my safety.”

“Who is this sister of yours?” Elladan asked, curious.

“Elladan, we must be cautious.” Elrohir warned. “This woman could be a spy of Sauron.”

“Elrohir, what’s the worst that could happen?” Elladan asked, hoisting the deer on his shoulder.

“This way,” the woman said, leading the twin brothers over to a campsite, where a campfire singed and its flames licked the smoky air. The woman faced the two brothers, telling them, “You know how wolves mate. What do you think werewolves do?”

“I don’t—” Elladan was cut off by the woman’s swift actions. Before he had the chance to move her off, she bit his neck. Elladan screamed, but he wasn’t alone. He looked over his shoulder. There was another red-haired woman, a twin of this woman, who leaned in and bit Elrohir’s neck. Elladan couldn’t think straight. The colors swarmed across his vision. He was seeing stars. He awoke, feeling the need to eat meat. But what sort of meat? No. How could this happen?

“Elladan,” Elrohir spoke weakly. “You okay?”

“Who do you think those women were, Elrohir?” Elladan asked, wincing in pain. His wrists were bound by cords. He turned to his brother again, who was also chained up. “Who were they?”

“We’re werewolves,” the woman said, facing the twin brothers. She taunted. “Oh. Your father’s going to be so worried about why you two aren’t home. Did you really think it would be so easy to escape? Or were you both blind?” She leaned in to face Elladan. “Oh, don’t you recognize me? Your long-lost love? My sister and I weren’t always red heads. Before, we were just like you. We fell in love with you both. But when the time came to set camp, we were stolen by wolves, taken to their lair and turned into this.” She asked him, “Remember me now?”

“No,” Elladan knew now. These women were elves, but not many elves had red hair. Something must have happened to them. He knew now who they were. “Anabeth.” He faced her sister. “Kendra.”

“Ah,” Anabeth said with a wicked smirk, “you remember us.”

“We thought you were dead,” Elrohir said weakly.

“We can still get out of this.” Elladan pleaded with Anabeth. “Surely, there must be a cure to treat the werewolf disease.”

Anabeth paused for a moment. “There is but it requires great sacrifice. How are you with sacrificing your brother.”

“No!” Elladan cried. He stammered. “Take me. Not my brother.”

“What was that?” Anabeth asked, knife in hand.

“Take me,” Elladan said, bravely. “I’ll be the sacrifice you need.”

“We must hurry,” Kendra said, nodding in agreement.

“Fine,” Anabeth said, looking back at Elladan one last time.

Elladan witnessed the next moment as if he had seen a ghost. Anabeth spoke a few words from an open book, raised her hands towards the sky, and then blasted Elladan with the spell. The dark-haired elf was thrown backwards, hurtling right into a large boulder. SNAP! Elladan collapsed. The light was there. Then it was gone. He was locked in darkness…

“Elladan… Elladan!” Elrohir spoke, his voice distant. Elladan could hear his brother, as if he were expecting to see him again. Was he dead? Was he… “he’s coming to!”

“Good!” Anabeth’s flute-like voice came out of the winds. She didn’t sound menacing anymore. She was… she was… Elladan opened his eyes. There was Anabeth. She was no longer a red head, but with blonde hair now. Her sister Kandra also now had blonde hair. He could see them both now and his brother. The sun was very bright, but signaled morning had come. Anabeth rested her head against his chest. Oh how he missed that. How he missed her. “I thought you were dead.” She faced him now. “The four of us, we’re no longer werewolves. We’re elves again. It worked. It was your sacrifice for your brother that did the trick.”

“Come on.” Elrohir said, helping his brother to his feet. Elladan’s legs trembled. He fell over once, but enough to stand up and walk slowly.

“Wait,” Anabeth said, timidly. Elladan wrapped an arm around her as she spoke, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to do that I didn’t think I’d do again.” She pressed her lips against his. Elladan wrapped both arms around her. Their kiss was a reminder that their relationship had only just begun again, but it was worth every minute of their time together.

o-o-o

It took Elladan a few days to recover and be healed of his injury. While he didn’t suffer immense damage, his back needed some time to readjust and be whole again. His brother and his girlfriend came to see him for the next few days, which was good. He was glad to have their company. Even his father, Elrond Half-elven, came to see him. He was happy and glad of it. That meant he could heal faster.

And he did. On the day he was finally admitted to leave the healer’s house, Elladan met with his father, his brother, and his and Elrohir’s girlfriends in the Hall of Fire, where a feast awaited them. With the roiling of the fireplaces in the hall and the numerous tables and chairs, Elladan wasn’t surprised on how this hall became a festive gathering.

“Well, the good news is we’re all back to being elves again,” Anabeth said, ecstatic.

“I am glad that Elladan and Elrohir are back home safe and sound,” Elrond said.

“That reminds me,” Elladan said, pulling out a gift for Anabeth.

“What is this?” Anabeth opened the silver box, only to discover an intricately carved wooden clock. Elladan smiled. He knew he made her happy.

“I gift wrapped it on the day before you and your sister vanished.” Elladan explained as best he could, “Not that we expected to lose you both that day, but it’s a small gesture. And you said you liked clocks. So I…” He was greeted by another kiss from Anabeth. He sighed once they released. He knew then she was his and that’s all that mattered.

“Now when can we eat?” Elrohir asked, feeling his stomach.

Elladan shook his head. Yes, he supposed they would go through the same day to day schedule. But at least he got the girl and got her back. That’s what counted most in the world to him: this moment. And that’s all he needed to hear to keep him satisfied for the rest of the day and all the days to come. He would not lose Anabeth again, that’s for sure. He would keep that promise locked in his heart, even as the world changed and became broken.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
